1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to substrate processing and, more particularly, to movements of substrates with a substrate transport.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,013,385 and 5,512,320 disclose substrate processing modules attached to a substrate transport having a main vacuum transport chamber. It is known in the art to attach a substrate cooling module to a side of the substrate transport outside of the main transport chamber. It is known in the art to attach a substrate aligner to the substrate transport outside of the main transport chamber. It is known in the art to provide a substrate buffer in an atmospheric load/unload section outside of the main transport chamber. It is also known in the art to use substrates inside a substrate processing module during a cleaning operation of the module to cover a substrate chuck in the module.